Not A Good Day
by DCG-Charlie
Summary: Beca isn't have a good day. Hopefully it will end better than how it started. Slight AU because Chloe should have been with Beca. Just saying. One-shot.


**Like everything else I write on here I do not own. Ideas and grammatical errors are mine.**

Beca did NOT want to be at Bella's practice right now. First her alarm clock didn't go off at the right time. Then she couldn't find her new mix she had been working on for the last three nights just to find out at lunch at it had been in her bag the whole time. Next her Philosophy teacher decided to up the date on their projects by three weeks. After lunch (and finding the mix) Beca had somehow lost her headphones, forgotten her English Lit not book and misplaced her Biology book. To say that she didn't want Aubrey shoving half assed outdated songs down her throat and making them perform horrible choreography was putting it mildly.

"Beca you have to focus. Semi-Finals are just around the corner and you're not trying at all."

"Oh that's it." Beca growled turning to the tall blond. "Us doing these cookie cutter routines with old outdated bullcrap you call songs aren't going to get us to the finals Aubrey. The Judges are going to fall asleep halfway through and it will be because we don't do anything different."

"We will win with this routine Beca. You're just not trying."

"Ugh! You don't get it! This isn't going to work damn it. Why don't you ask us what ideas we might have instead of being a blond overlord dictator? We might surprise you and we could win." Beca snapped her voice rising with each sentence.

"Enough. The rest of practice is canceled for today."

The other girls glanced at each other before scurrying around to get their stuff and run for the door. The tension was enough to make a sane person snap. Even Aubrey left a moment after the group did leaving Beca seemingly alone in the room.

The brunette DJ sat down on one of the metal chairs placing her head in her hands trying to calm her breathing. The soft footsteps fell on deaf ears until a gentle hand was placed on Beca's knee. The light scent of vanilla drifted up to the brunette's nose giving away who was still in the room.

"Hey baby how are you holding up now that you've vented?" Chloe asked lightly rubbing her girlfriend's knee.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode. Today just sucks." Beca mumbled.

Chloe slowly stood and pulled her girlfriend into a hug letting the younger woman rest her head on her shoulder. The younger DJ let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed into the embrace. The red head pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Come on we'll go back to your dorm and relax the rest of the night. How does that sound?" Chloe asked rubbing Beca's back.

"Sounds really great Chlo." Beca muttered against her girlfriend's green shirt clad shoulder.

The two gathered their things and headed towards Baker's Hall Beca resting her head against Chloe's shoulder as the red head's arm held securely around the brunette's waist. They walked in silence both content with just being with each other right in that moment. When they made it to Beca's dorm the brunette changed into a grey tank top and black sweatpants while the red head pulled a pair of light blue short shorts and one of Beca's t-shirts on.

They got into the small bed with Chloe's back against the wall spooning Beca from behind her fingers lightly drawing little shapes over the girl's stomach. Beca curled up and scooted back trying to get as close to her girlfriend and her comforting touch as she could. Chloe took the action in strides and held her tighter.

"I'm happy that you decided to date my messed up self." Beca said softly.

Chloe looked at the girl for a moment then pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "You're not messed up Bec. You're just having a bad day."

"It just really sucks that I lost half of my stuff after lunch. I didn't even get to show you the new mix I made for you." The Alt girl said with a slight pout.

Chloe laughed lightly the musical sound soothing over Beca's frayed nerves. The brunette looked back at her girlfriend.

"What are you laughing about ginger?"

"Hey don't be mean baby. I was just laughing because you left your headphones, a text book and a note pad in my dorm room last night after our study date."

Beca flipped over looking at her incredulously. "Seriously?!"

Chloe smiled lightly and kissed Beca lightly on the lips. "Hush we'll take a nap then go get your stuff then you can show me this new mix."

Beca smiled lightly then kissed Chloe again before laying down her eyes shutting.

"I love you ginger."

"I love you too Alt girl."

**I love you all. R&R and I'll see you next time.**

**-DCG**


End file.
